


Listening isn’t enough

by themarauder1



Series: Umbrella Academy short fics [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, Anal, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Five likes being told what to do, Grinding, Incest, Incest?, Klaus and Diego like to tell him, M/M, Masterbation, Rimming, Watching, almost getting caught watching, getting caught, jerking off, listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauder1/pseuds/themarauder1
Summary: Klaus and Diego have been dating a while now and Five is jealous, so he decides to secretly watch his brothers in their antics





	1. Taking a peek

**Author's Note:**

> Adopted sibling Incest warning, if you don’t like it maybe skip this story

Diego and Klaus had been dating for a while, they hadn’t actually told anyone but all their siblings knew what was going on, neither of the men were exactly quiet.

None of them found an issue with it, there was an unspoken rule of not entering their rooms if their door was closed.

Five however found it quite difficult not to ‘accidentally’ walk in on the two having sex. Five was Jealous plain and simple, he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone though.

He didn’t really know why he was jealous but it slowly grew worse as Diego and Klaus grew braver among their family and did little things around their other siblings, like hold hands or sit closer than they usually would on the couch.

One late night when all the siblings were thought to be in their rooms, Five could hear grunting and moans coming from Diego’s room next door and he knew what was going on. Five couldn’t help it, he was pissed at first how dare they? Who gave them the right to be happy? 

But then he calmed down as he felt his dick get hard, he slid his hand down his pants as he lay inn bed and slowly jerked himself off soft moans coming from his mouth. He listened as the sounds coming from Diego's room got louder and banginng of headboard againnst wall started, surely he wasn't the only one who had woken up because f this sound? 

Maybe he was the only one to care that his brothers were having sex and he wasn't being included, that was the first time he had actually admitted to himself that he wanted to join in with his siblings.

“Oh Shit, Diego” Five could hear Klaus moan, the boy couldn't handle it anymore, simply hearing his brothers wasn't good enough, he needed to take a look.

Five debated for a little, this could go terribly wrong, if he was caught his brothers would probably think he was weird as hell and not talk to him again. He had to be careful.

He knew he could get in and out quickly thanks to his ability, he though for a second finding it incredibly hard to do with the sounds of moans from his brothers came from the room next door.

Five gave up thinking about it and jumped into Diego wardrobe, it wasn’t exactly the best place to be, it smelt like sweat and blood and the view was small through the gap in the doors, but it was good enough.

Five watched his hand on his own penis jerking himself off. The boy watched as Diego thrusted into Klaus’ ass. Klaus was on his hands and knees and Diego was positioned between the mans legs gripping into his hips and thrusting into him quickly. 

Klaus was jerking himself off matching the speed of Diego’s thrusts. Five swallowed hard when he saw this and his hand went to his dick again jerking himself off matching the speed of his brothers. Five did his best to keep silent as he watched his brothers only letting small quiet moans escape his mouth.

Five watched as Klaus’ cum was released onto Diego’s bed, Klaus’ arms then gave out forcing the man to fall face first into the pillows that sat at the top of Diego’s bed. Diego thrusted a few more times than climaxed before pulling out of Klaus. Five noticed how some of Diego’s cum dripped from Klaus’ ass the boy almost missed Diego get up off the bed and head towards the wardrobe muttering something about finding a towel to clean themselves with. 

Five was so close it hurt, although he didn’t want to be caught, the boy didn’t think and jumped, he ended up in the alley next to the house, quickly taking his hand out of his pants before jumping back to his own room. He collapsed onto his bed and quickly finished himself off with images of his brothers fucking.

As risky as it was Five would absolutely be doing that again, how could he not? Both Diego and Klaus were so hot when they were fucking and the whole situation, including the possibility of literally being caught with his pants down turned him on a bit.

As Five was lulled into a state of relaxation he heard quiet mutters of “i love you” being exchanged between Diego and Klaus next door, the boy frowned slightly wishing it was him they were saying that to, but then smiled again “maybe one day” was all Five said before turning over in his bed.


	2. Joining in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus pull Five along to join in with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning adopted siblings smut, if you don’t like it maybe skip this one

It was the morning after Five took a peek at his brothers, the boy was sat at the table sipping at his mug of coffee as Grace prepared him breakfast. Soon enough Diego and Klaus wandered in fully dressed just as Five had been, Five blushed slightly but tried his bed to hide it from his brothers by taking another mouthful of coffee, they couldn’t know he was watching them last night, could they?

Five had a suspicion that he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was, this suspicion grew into knowledge of that fact when Diego whispered into his ear “can we talk to you in private.” Five swallowed hard, his brothers knew, this was going to be so embarrassing, Five considered Jumping away and not coming back until everyone had forgotten about this whole audial but Klaus hand found its way to Fives shoulder, he couldn't jump now otherside he would be taking Klaus with him, the bastards planned this.

Five slowly got up from the table frantically thinking of any possible way to get out of this situation, when they arrived in Diego’s room the boy even considered jumping out the window, if he did Klaus probably wouldn’t follow and he could jump before he hit the ground. 

Five was so focused on his plans to escape he missed Diego talking to him. He just stared out the window waiting until Klaus let him go. Of course he probably should assume that his brothers were going to tell him he was discussing and question him as to why he was watching them have sex but he couldn’t help it.

Fingers clicked in front of his face the hand of his shoulder shook him slightly bring him back to reality “huh?” was all he said looking between Klaus and Diego who looked at him almost concerned “you alright?” Klaus questioned, “yea im fine just tired” Five lied, he had been up for hours but he wasn’t going to admit that he was scared of what was going to be said.

Diego sat on his bed his eyes meeting Fives in what would of looked like a childish staring match from any outsiders but felt much more intense to Five.

The boy took a deep breath, “what did you want to talk to me about?” Five asked it was now or never, quickly thinking up a worse case contingency plan incase things went south, which involved him kick Klaus in the shin and jumping to the grand canyon and living there for the rest of his life.

He missed what Diego had said again thinking about how he could be one of the people who leads the Donkey’s for tours of the canyon. “Five!” Diego shouted again snapping Five back to reality, he really had to stop doing that, they were already on to him, maybe he could just put his contingency plan into action now he looked at Klaus and forgot about it, he didn't want to Hurt Klaus.

“Look we know you were watching us last night, I heard you jumping in and out of my wardrobe” Diego started and Five looked at the floor ashamed but not because he had been found out, but because this situation extremely arousing. He couldn’t help it he just loved the idea of Klaus and Diego finding out that he had watched them and found it extremely sexy.

Klaus looked at Diego and then to Five thinking that that the boy was hiding his shame for watching them. “Hey it’s ok, we don’t blame you, it must be hard going through puberty again, we get it, we wanted to let you know that if you wanted to watch again you can just come in and watch you don’t have to be all secretive about it.” Klaus said and Five looked at Klaus and then to Diego surprised. 

Diego nodded, this honestly wasn’t what Five was expecting, he was expecting and slightly hoping that they would yell at him, beat him a bit maybe, humiliate him completely, anything! But nothing.

“Huh” was all Five said, he didn’t realise that he was into that stuff. Klaus smiled slightly and sat next to Diego. Five was annoyed but only slightly, it was almost as if he wanted to keep being secretive about it until someone humiliated him or did something to him as punishment.

“You alright Five?” Number 2 asked, “I guess, I was just expecting” Five trailed off “more? For us to tell everyone that you wanna watch us?” Diego finished and then shrugged “we figured you’ve been so accepting of us being together, we may as well keep quiet about you wanting to watch”

“Seriously?” Five shouted “that’s it?” this hadn’t started with Five wanting to be humiliated and beaten and punished for watching his siblings but it certainly turned into that. Klaus and Diego looked taken aback but then realisation hit Klaus “you don’t want us to accept this, do you?” Klaus questioned standing up and standing close to Five so their bodies touched slightly.

Five could feel his pants getting tight “uh… well” the boy muttered, he didn’t want to give a straight answer, he wanted this to play out as long as possible. “You want us to punish you in some way” Klaus continued before looking back at Diego for confirmation that it was ok to continue, Diego nodded also standing up.

Diego wrapped his arms around Klaus’ waist and started to undo the mans tight black leather pants as Klaus started to undo the boys uniform removing the jacket “we can help you with that, if you want” Klaus whispered into Five’s ears sending shivers down the boys spine. 

Diego slid Klaus’ pants and underwear down slightly then stuck his hand down there and pulled the mans penis out jerking Klaus off in clear view of Five. Klaus’ let out a moan and removed Five’s tie and shirt discarding them in Diego’s bedroom floor.

Klaus and Five made eye contact “You wanna have a go?” Klaus’ muttered flicking his eyes to his own cock that was being rubbed by Diego, Five nodded silently making Klaus smirk ad Five took over Diego’s job.

Diego removed Klaus’ pants completely letting them ride around his ankles before pushing the man down so he was sitting on the bed, Diego looked at Five “you know what to do” Diego said.

Five got to his knees in front of Klaus and took the mans dick in his mouth, sucking and twisting the man around his tongues.

Five could feel Diego standing behind him as he sucked and watched slightly as the two men finished undressing each other. 

It was Five’s turn Diego kneeled behind Five and started grinding against the boys ass

Klaus grilled the boys hair as he continued to suck at the mans cock. Klaus and Diego made eye contact and kissed Diego shoving his tongue into Klaus mouth causing him to mom even more. The two broke apart and Klaus looked down at Five his hands grabbing handfuls of hair Five looked up at Klaus as he took the mans cock further into his mouth making Klaus moan before he spoke “as punishment for watching us, you have to do what Diego and I say anything we say for the next month when we’re alone at least, don’t let us catch you again or it’ll be longer” Five could feel his own Dick get harder he moaned against Klaus’ hard cock sending a warm vibrating through Klaus’ body.

Five loved the idea of being commanded by his brothers, they all knew that Five would ‘accidently’ keep getting caught if it meant more of this.

Diego slid a hand down Five’s hands and gave the boys cock a few tugs before sliding down the boys pants and throwing them onto the floor. 

Diego held Five’s hips and lifted the boys ass so he was on his hands and knees mouth still working in Klaus’ dick. 

Diego began to lick around Five’s asshole, the boy shuddered at the unfamiliar contact but didn’t say anything, he didn’t want this to stop. Five soon got used of the sensation right around the time that Diego’s tongue flicked into the boys ass.

Five moaned again causing Klaus in turn to moan as well as he watched Diego and Five work their magic. Five could feel himself getting close, it was harder for him to keep from cumming with such a young body. Klaus must of noticed Five’s struggle because he ran a hand through Five’s have before grabbing a handful and pulling Five’s head up so their eyes met. “Don’t Cum until one of us tell you too” Klaus said.

Five moaned, he loved the idea of Klaus and Diego being rough with him, leaving bruises on his small body and forbidding him from cumming until their day so.

Diego stopped his work on Five’s ass and moved to the boy’s ear “that wasn’t an answer” the man said harshly taking hold of Five’s penis and squeezing it, making it incredibly hard for Five to hold out. 

Klaus allowed Five to remove his mouth from the man’s penis so the boy could answer “y-yes Sirs” he stammered and both of his brothers released their holds on him.

Diego moved to the bed and kissed Klaus again, Five sitting on the floor trying his best not to cum. “Come on baby, let’s show him what he’ll get to do when his body is older” Klaus moaned and positioned himself so he was laying on his back holding his legs up in the air. 

Diego slid his dick straight into Klaus’ ass, no prep, no Lube, no nothing. Diego started to thrust into Klaus’ ass as Klaus moaned loudly both men periodically glancing over to see Five sitting there on the floor with wide eyes and an open mouth a hand in his Cock his thumb covering the hole so to stop himself from  
Cumming before being told.

A few more thrusts in Diego’s part and Klaus’ cum spread against stomachs. After a couple more sloppy thrusts Diego pulled out and came over Klaus both men moaning and sharing a kiss before turning to Five who couldn’t help himself. 

He had been so close before his brothers started fucking he had no hope in holding out. Five moaned and covered himself in his own Cum his brothers watched. 

Diego laid down beside Klaus as Number 4 offered his hand to Five who gratefully took it and stood but before he could let go of his brothers hand and get dressed to leave as he expected Klaus pulled Five on top of both he and Diego who muttered something about “not letting him go that easily” 

“You’ll have to come back more often, and finish your punishment” Klaus said “it’s double now, because you came before we told you too” the man added winking Five smiled slightly and leaned his head on Diego’s shoulder, it felt right being able to lay with the two men. And he couldn’t wait until the next time Diego and Klaus pulled him into one of their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment some ships from the Umbrella academy or some prompts, I if I need some inspiration I might write some of your ideas ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment any ships and prompts you’d like to see and I might write them ^_^


End file.
